Redamancy
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU. Instead of dying in the Zero Requiem like he thought, Lelouch slips though time and into the future. Without any memory as to why or how he got there, he struggles to figure it out with only hazy memories as his guide. But when he meets an reincarnated Suzaku, their bond leads to a developing romance that becomes complicated. Warning: Yaoi Suzalu (Requested story by ChiTamaki)
1. Serendipity

**AN:** _Hi Hi! Thank you for giving this story a chance, it really means a lot. This is a special request from_ **ChiTamaki** _who has given me the opportunity to create this story. Thank you for your patience and I hope I can serve your idea well. With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Serendipity**

* * *

 _Not a speck of light could be seen. His eyes desperately searched through the abyss of darkness, but his sight couldn't catch a single glimpse of what's around him. He feels naked, empty, the floor beneath him is slippery, and the uneasy wave anxiety for being stuck in a never-ending spacious void had his heart racing briskly. How many more times does he have to fall into the same dream before it goes away? Just how many more times will he be forced to relive this nightmare?_

 _It is a dream right? Just a nightmare?_

 _"C.C.!" Lelouch reached out his hands to the darkness, taking cautious steps towards the nothingness of this unknown area. "Nunnally… Suzaku… anyone!"_

 _Lelouch continued to shout many more names that followed the first three, but all fell into echos that quickly dissipated. After taking a few mindless steps to a unforeseen destination, suddenly out of nowhere, a portal of blinding light shined through what he thought was a black hole. The brightness that cut through the darkness illuminated what was around him— which was absolutely nothing. Seeing it as a given opportunity, he knew he had to take a chance if it means that he'll be able to leave._

 _Slowly striding towards the light, his eyes focused intently at the portal to make sure he'd never lost sight of it, but what felt like an eternity after just mere moments of walking. Only then had it hit him that he's not getting any closer… not even an inch._

 _"What the… what's going on?"_

 _Abruptly_ _picking up his speed to a full sprint when the ground beneath him began to shake, signaling him that he's in trouble. Splats of liquid raised with each hurried steps he took and landed on his bare legs. Loud pitched-ringing violated his eardrums and then what was supposed to be a slippery floor turned into a thick liquid that easily pulled him in slowly underneath his lightweight with each step he took._

 _"No, No, No, No, No!"_

 _Panic and fear filled the Demon Emperor's heart overwhelmingly. Consuming his mind and body as the unwelcomed feeling tried to render him towards weakness… but he refused to stoop low. That's not who he's going to become. Being swallowed in the thick liquid all the way down to his knees, Lelouch continued to fight his way through harder with every ounce of strength he has towards the portal of light that tauntingly opened for him._

 _Then when it became reachable..._

 _"I'm almost…" Lelouch pulled his way ever so close to the light, waist deep, only a few feet away. "I have to live."_

 _The frightened raven-haired man extended his arm as far as it could stretch, he's slipping deeper and deeper, the depths compressing against his chest and limited his intake for air. His struggle to pull from the sticky substance is futile. The grip on him is too much— this might be the end of him along with all his hopes and dreams for a better world. It'll go down with him as he drowns._

 _This might be the end… the end of Lelouch Vi Britannia's life._

 _Intently staring at the portal of light, Lelouch's look of determination befallen to a deep frown. He has never felt this vulnerable in his life before. Though just right when he was about to abandon all hope... that was when a shadowed mirage of a woman appeared in the light and extended her hand out to him._

 _"You don't want to die now… do you?"_

 **. . .**

Jolting up with a loud gasp, Lelouch's chest heaved heavily and heart pounded considerably hard against his chest with each forced gulps of air he took in. Feeling flushed and sweaty, he started fanning his shirt repeatedly to cool down, but it failed to do so he swiftly removed the wet article and tossed it onto the floor. Kicking his his side of the blankets off to let the cool air of the room help him feel the same way, Lelouch brushed his fingers through his lightly damp hair... trying to recollect his thoughts.

Burying his head in the palms of his hands, he whispered, "Dammit."

"Lelouch?" C.C. sleepily moaned out, sitting up a moment later then carefully scooted closer to him. Patting his slightly sweaty back for comfort, she helped easing him from his post-recurring nightmare. "Are you okay?"

"C.C… why do I keep having these dreams?" he looked down at his trembling hands. "They feel so real... I wake up in the same place every night, but…"

"But?"

Lelouch turned to his companion with hopelessness, "They end differently every time."

"How did this one end?" She asked calmly. Every night for the past two weeks, Lelouch wakes up in a cold sweat from the same nightmare where he's stuck in the total darkness. They do end differently, although one similarity they share is that he gets pulled into the ground as he tries to reach for something or someone. But he can never really remember once he wakes up. It all became an annoying haze and faded memory.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"There was a portal of light with a shadowed woman inside. I couldn't tell who she was or what she looked like, but there was something familiar about her." The troubled man turned away from the Witch and stared off into the distance of his room. If only he hadn't looked away a fraction of a second earlier, then he would've seen C.C.'s expressionless face turn into that of surprise.

" _I knew his dreams were unusual… but I didn't think she would choose him of all people."_

C.C. bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him or not. There's a wild thought running through her mind, but what if she's wrong. Maybe she's not after Lelouch and what if these dreams he's having are just meaningless like the rest of the people in this world? So it's probably best to ignore… that kind of stuff doesn't happen anymore.

Right?

"Lelouch, you're stressing yourself out because the Zero Requiem is tomorrow. It is what you really want… right?"

Gazing at the green witch softly with a sad smile, "I… don't even know anymore."

His honest words tugged at her heart strings unforgivably. Even though she won't show it, it's getting hard on her to let him go. The conclusion he came to then, like he said, wasn't wrong. But now that he's here confessing that he's not even sure he wants to go through the Zero Requiem just made it harder to chew through.

"Lelouch, if you want then we can leave now. Escape and forget—"

"No, not after all the blood I have spill that are now staining my hands. I'm going through the Requiem."

"If your heart is set on it… then I'm with you." C.C. leaned in and uncharacteristically kissed him on the cheek. She may have developed some romantic feelings for him, but never allowed it to strive deep within the crevices of her heart. It'll be extremely hard to let him go if she did. "You have a long day tomorrow… get some sleep."

The mischievous woman gave him a small smile before laying back down in the large bed they shared. Surely now that he's Emperor she could have gotten her own room, but it's safe to say that old habits die hard and plus... it's always nice to know that someone is always there by your side.

By your side—

Laying back down, slightly hesitant to fall back asleep, he stared at the Witch's flowing green hair that he always thought was unique.

"Goodnight C.C."

"Goodnight Lelouch."

Then he closed his eyes and welcome sleep… only this time instead of being swept away in the black hole of his suffocating dreams, he found himself thinking of his trouble friend Suzaku. The one who has faithfully stayed by his side for many years whether they were apart, in fights, or simply not on good terms. Suzaku has always been a good friend.

A really good friend.

 **#**

The pain wasn't exactly what he expected. Sure it hurt like hell, but what hurt him the most was the fact that he had put his best friend out of the entire world through this. What did Suzaku do to deserve to slay his friend in front of the entire world? To kill Lelouch in front of the innocent eyes of his precious little sister Nunnally.

After they exchanged a few words and the new Zero accepted the Oath from the dying Emperor, the blade of his sword pulled out easily and with whatever strength he could use, Lelouch walked to the edge of the float then tumbled before sliding down, leaving a trail of his tainted blood behind him. He should be happy that his long-lived dream will be achieved, but hearing his sister cry broke his heart.

He just wanted to make sure she could live in a peaceful world.

Flashes of his life played in his memory and then— nothing.

Lelouch the Demon Emperor had said his last words and breathed his last breath… there is nothing more for him. This is his redemption, they only way he can pay the price for what evil he help bring upon this world. He is no more.

Or so they all thought… including the unconscious man himself.

Little did Lelouch know that he would have something to look forward too.

 **#**

Beaming light shone through his lids and roused the raven-haired man awake. Stretching out his tired limbs, he shifted onto his side to catch a few more minutes of sleep in his big, comfy… Amethyst hues tiredly opened in the morning light out of shock. Sitting up in bed, Lelouch felt lost when he looked around. He's in a bedroom that's for sure… but it's not one that he recognizes. Looking down at his clothing he sees that he's wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. Normal sleepwear sure, but it's not his blood-stained Emperor clothes. To see if he was dreaming about the Zero Requiem or not, he put a hand underneath his shirt where he was stabbed by Suzaku.

"There's a scar." he prodded the bumpy scar. "If that really happened... then where am I?"

Getting out of bed, he walked towards the window and peeked outside. What a bright and sunny day in Britannia only it's not the Britannia he knows. There's something off about this place. It's all familiar yet not so familiar at the same time.

"C.C.?" Lelouch exited his room and stepped into the hallways of an unfamiliar place. From the looks of it, it's an apartment? Or perhaps a dorm room? "C.C., are you here?" Turning around a corner to search the rest of the place for the green-haired beauty. After a looking through every room... she was nowhere to be seen. "What's going on?"

Walking over to the kitchen to calm his nerves, he pulled out a cold water bottle from the fridge and started drinking. The fresh taste of soothing water washed down his throat and did the trick to help ease his rising anxiety. He doesn't remember much other than he died at the hands of his best friend for the Zero Requiem. Everything else is a huge blur, so it only makes him wonder more on where he's at.

Sticking the water back in the fridge, he closed the door and immediately his eyes were drawn to mini notes and photographs of people he's not certain he recognizes.

"I don't think— WHAT?!" yanking the small calendar off the fridge's door, he swore that all the confusion and surprises that's hitting him now could stop his heart at any given moment. This can't be happening… this really can't be happening. It's a prank right... this can't be real right? "Oh, I hope I'm dreaming."

Today is August 14, 2098….

Eighty years into the future.

* * *

 **AN:** _And that is the end for the 'prologue'. This will be my very first time writing something Yaoi I guess you can say, so I hope it turns out well. Oh, sorry if I lost anyone. I hope to make more sense of it in the next chapter or so. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 7/15/17

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Déjà vu

**A/N:** So, I have a couple things to say… I removed the original Ch.2 (New Life) for reasons that'll be explained at the end and made a few 'major' changes in this chapter. If you read the original, I say pretend like it never existed and read the newer version if you want. But, if you have no idea what I'm talking about and are new to the story, disregard what I said. Pay no mind to it. Anyhow, this chapter is short and might be a bit rough, but I hope you'll enjoy.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Déjà vu**

* * *

Apart from the overwhelming craving he has for the knowledge of the power that brought him here, no other power or force in the world he can think of can help calm the raging storm in his mind. Brows tightly knitted forward together and lips in a reversed smile, Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose whilst continuously clicked the top of his pen in pure and utter frustration.

A couple hours before- after recovering from shock of his eighty-year time leap- he searched the apartment he awakened in to find answers to his questions and many more he hadn't thought of yet, and confirm that he is indeed in here, alive in the future of his past and not lying 7 feet down under in a grave.

That's if… the world would have been gracious enough to give him, The Demon Emperor, a proper burial.

He turned the place upside down for information, for clues, traces- anything that would help settle his mind. But just about everything he came across, photos where he stood by unfamiliar faces, documents or even papers written in his handwriting, it all lead him to a dead end. It gave him nothing, told him things he already knows about himself. Nothing explained why he's here. Why this is happening. All it confirmed for him is that he lives alone, and his trusted accomplice is nowhere to be seen.

And for the first time in many, many years… he doesn't know what to do.

What should he do?

Live and accept what happened? Spend whatever time he has here to find answers that may never come? Or… should he end his life? After all, he did die- he's not supposed to be here in whatever reality this is… whatever _second chance_ he was given…

"A second chance…" Lelouch mumbled under his breath, chewing on those words for a moment before dropping head onto the table with a heavy sigh. For hours he searched and searched and right now... he's feeling a bit defeated coming up empty handed. "I may not have known what waited for me after death, but I doubt it was this." Turning his head slightly to the fridge where the calendar is at, he closed his eyes and allowed the date burned to his memory.

The day of his death was the day he was reborn...

A sad smile crossed his lips as he then thought about just how lonely he is in this world for once. Even when he was abandoned by his father and unknowingly his mother at the time, he always had his dear baby sister by his side. Nunnally… _Nunnally. If she lived a long life, is it not too far-fetched to hope she's alive right now?_

A sudden buzz along with a small ring cut through the silence of the apartment and Lelouch's brows yet again burrowed forward in a deep scowl.

If there's one thing he wants most besides the backbone truth of his situation- without doubt, it's to unlock that damn phone he can't get into. Almost all morning it's been going off in a series of texts and of course with just his luck, neither the name or message are displayed on the screen- just a notification that he received a message. He hoped that whomever it was that's been texting him would call him instead.

However so far, it hasn't happened.

Straightening in his seat and running a palm over his face in frustration, Lelouch glared at the device- determination filling his eyes- as he drummed his fingers on the table's wooden surface. He tried to keep quiet to himself and think about more possible meaningful dates or passcodes he used in the past to unlock the phone, but when the device went off again- twice- for a message. A loud groan escaped him, and he shot up in his seat, slamming his hands onto the table.

 _Was he always this easily angered?_

"That's it! I've had enough of you. I didn't want to do it, but you left me with no choice." Lelouch grit his teeth and stomped all the way to his room from the kitchen and dressed in casual wear- anything besides his t-shirt and boxers- and picked up this things and phone then stormed out the apartment.

He wasn't yet ready to leave the safety of his 'home' and step out into the world, but what else could he do? He needs answers- he's desperate for them. And there might be something or someone that'll ease his mind once this phone is unlocked.

 **. . . .**

Surprised couldn't justify how he felt when he walked through the city. Although it's alleged that eighty years had passed since the Zero Requiem, compared to the world he left behind and the one he awakened to- nothing's changed. At least, not as much as he expected.

The clothes and fashion people wore, buildings and technology. Given the exception of a few places he's never seen- whatever existed in his timeline is the about the same in this. Although, it almost feels like all the things that happened in his time, never occurred here. He would've thought people might send him strange looks, hateful glares even because of his likeness to the Demon Emperor, but none ever came his way.

 _How very… odd?_

After a quick exploration around the city and getting lost a couple times- leaving him to ask for directions to a nearby phone store- Lelouch finally found the place he's been looking for and released a deep sigh of relief. Walking inside the semi-busy shop, he went to an empty counter where a young male worker was at, on his phone not paying attention to his surroundings. Lelouch had to clear his throat to grab his attention. The young man then apologized and greeted him to the shop before asking him what he can do for him today.

With a strained smile, the raven-haired man put the annoying device on the counter. "Hi, I forgot the passcode to my phone and I can't seem to figure out what it can be. Is there a way you can help me?"

"Uhh?" The man picked up the device, analyzing it to at least appear like he knows what he's doing. "Hmm, I'm not an expert at this, but give me a minute. I'll fetch someone who does this all the time, okay?"

"Alright." Lelouch smiled then frowned when the man left the counter. "Why work in a place where you can't do the job yourself, idiot." He mumbled then turned around, leaning against the counter with crossed arms, scanning the place while he waited. A minute passed when he finally heard someone coming up behind him at the counter and apologized to him for the wait. Assuring him that it was okay, Lelouch turned around so he could hurry and finish his business here, but when he did- coming face-to-face with the 'expert'- his eyes widened at the man who was observing the phone and felt his heart leap with joy at the familiar face.

Despite only being a few hours, it feels like it's been a lifetime since he last saw him. And he can honestly say, he never felt so happy to see someone in his entire life. He can almost cry in tears of happiness if he wasn't out in public.

"So, you locked yourself out, huh?" The brunette chuckled then reached under the counter to pull out a box. "This should be an easy fix. I promise, it won't take—"

"S-Suzaku?" Lelouch called, voiced cracked. A lump formed in his throat when the man looked up and saw his piercing emerald hues widened a moment after their eyes met. Chills of excitement ran down Lelouch's spine and his lips lifted to match his friend's when he gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Lelouch? Wow… is that really you?" The raven-haired man nodded and Suzaku grinned widely. "Heh, it's been so long since we last saw each other- grade school I believe. How are you?"

 _Grade School?_ Lelouch thought then his smiled deflated- his heart no longer fluttering. _"I should have known… this isn't Suzaku… not the one I know."_

"Lelouch?" Suzaku softly called, wanting to touch him on the shoulder but was hesitant to do so. "Hey, what's the matter? What's with the long-face budd—"

"By any chance do you know a country's name that was changed to, Area Eleven? What about a Britannian Princess named, Euphemia? How about the Zero Requiem? Have you ever heard of that?"

"Alright, alright. Slow down with the questions, okay?" Suzaku nervously chuckled, a bit unsettled from his sudden eagerness. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just answer my questions."

Taken aback slightly, Suzaku frowned and studied his old friend with a concerned gaze. He's heard what happened to him… but he didn't think it was this bad. Taking a deep breath, he released it and said, "Look, Lelouch… I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know a county that goes by the name, Area Eleven, or anything about a Zero Requiem." Lelouch's face fell and he looked down to his feet in defeat. "But, it makes you feel better… I do remember the story about a Princess named Euphemia who became a Witch."

"Story?"

"Yeah, from that children's book we used to read all the time before it was banned from the library for its violent content."

"What was it called?"

"Hmm…" Suzaku started working on the device as he thought it over. "I believe it's called, _The Bloodstained Princess_. Wait... or maybe it was _, The Bloodstained Euphemia_." Suzaku tapped a finger on his chin in critical thought. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure what it wall called. All I know is that it was a scary story that is loosely based on a real person. At least, that's what my father used to say to scare us to behave."

Lelouch stood speechless in silence, shrouding himself with a negative sense of hopelessness and frustration. Has the world changed more than he realized or did the Zero Requiem erase the minds of his past- telling the events, the horror of it all through tall-tale stories? Suzaku frowned at his old friend's reclusiveness so he continued working on the phone until he was able to unlock it and handed it over to the raven-haired man who simply mumbled thanks.

Unsure of what to say nonetheless do, Suzaku smiled, "Hey, don't try to frown for too long. Your face might get stuck like that."

A smile crept along Lelouch's lips when he chuckled.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Last time I checked, no." They both started to laugh and what was a heavy atmosphere hanging around them, more specifically around Lelouch, began to gradually disperse. "So, I was wondering… maybe- that's if you're not busy. But if you are, you don't have to feel obliged to say yes. But again, if you're not then—"

"Come on, Suzaku." Lelouch snickered, "Spit it out."

"Right… umm." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Suzaku nervously smiled. "If it's not too much, I was wondering whenever you're free- if you would like to catch up… hang out sometime? I know we had our differences in the past, but it's always best to not burn the bridges we built with good friends, right?"

"Right."

Even though he has no clue as to what Suzaku said about them having differences nor recalls the past they shared in grade school, he's actually interested in learning about someone who possibly knows more about him than what he's aware of himself right now. Maybe, just maybe this Suzaku can help him… like how the original, his Suzaku did for him. Although right now, he has a strong sense of Deja vu. Him and Original Suzaku didn't have a strong beginning, but they made up…. Then separated for a while but they overcame their differences for the greater good.

For a peaceful that almost stayed as a dream.

Handing his phone over for Suzaku to add his number in, they gave each other another smile before saying their goodbye's and assuring each other to text later tonight to make plans. Lelouch would be lying if he said he didn't feel better after leaving- in truth, he feels great seeing him again. No matter if it's his Suzaku or not.

When he stepped out of the shop and stood off to the side to start reading the many messages that were sent to him this morning, he felt himself stagger at how consistent the messages were. How familiar the words seem and how all the more terrifying to know that someone in the world who doesn't share the same history as his own… knows who he is.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch said to himself as his hands shook while reading the repeated messages from an unknown number.

 _'Don't be afraid Lelouch Vi Britannia… I listened to your heart.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? In regards of the original Ch.2… the reason why I removed/changed it is because I wasn't happy/satisfied with the direction I was taking the story. It was very rushed, and I felt like it deserved better. I apologize for the long wait, but fingers crossed I'll have Ch.3 ready by May. I've been falling a bit behind on updates, so I'll do my best to get it up soon. In the meantime, I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

 **Thank you so much for the favorites and followers!**

Thank you even more for reading and reviewing: **ChiTamaki** , **MarblesCookie** , **Marry D. Black2000** , **ABBA** , **Lelouch. Vi. B** and **BrightAsMidnight99**. I enjoyed reading your reviews.

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
